Havre de paix
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Il pensait que les grands frères étaient censés être les plus protecteurs. Point de vue d'un étranger. ONE SHOT


_Titre_ : Havre de paix  
_Titre original_ : Rest Your Weary Head  
_Auteur_ : K Hanna Korossy  
_Traductrice_ : Nao, alias Supermiss

_Note de la traductrice_ : Cette histoire se situe globalement entre l'épisode _The Benders_ (Les chasseurs, 1x15) et _Shadow_ (Daeva, 1x16), dans la saison 1.

oOoOo

Il ne dormait pas bien depuis la maladie d'Eileen, mais ce n'était pas comme si le bruit avait été très fort. Ben resta étendu dans son lit quelques instants après s'être réveillé, se demandant en fait s'il avait vraiment entendu quoi que ce soit ou si c'était encore Gem qui faisait des bêtises. Mais non, c'était davantage... une impression qu'un bruit, la certitude qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison. N'importe qui en ville savait qu'il fallait appeler avant de passer à la clinique et qu'il avait un fusil dont il n'avait pas peur de se servir. Ben se leva et saisit l'arme en se glissant sans un bruit hors de la pièce.

La clinique était sur le devant de la maison, un territoire dans lequel on pénétrait rarement à présent. Il la tenait propre et gardait les stocks à jour uniquement pour les quelques clients de longue date qui passaient toujours à l'occasion avec un hameçon planté dans une partie de leur anatomie ou un mauvais coup de soleil ou d'autres petits bobos qu'ils avaient honte d'aller faire examiner au nouvel hôpital à l'extérieur de la ville. Mais Ben était censé avoir pris sa retraite. A quarante-cinq ans – trop jeune, Eileen avait insisté là-dessus, même sur son lit de mort – mais la médecine l'avait laissé tomber et il ne semblait pas être capable de lui pardonner.

La pièce principale de la clinique était plongée dans l'obscurité, presque silencieuse, mais il entendait du mouvement vers le mur du fond. Vers le cabinet médical, et Ben fit la moue, pris d'une colère silencieuse contre le clochard drogué ou le dealer qui avait pénétré dans son sanctuaire et qui cherchait à le voler. Il suivit les mouvements de l'homme pendant un moment, notant la façon qu'avait le voleur de ne jamais rester devant la fenêtre ; il s'arrêta même une fois, comme s'il sentait Ben, et c'est ce qui le poussa à agir. Ce n'était pas juste un des garçons de la ville qui jouait au con. Le fusil à l'épaule, Ben tendit le bras et alluma la lumière.

Le jeune homme – parce que bien sûr c'était un jeune homme – vit volte-face, sa main plongeant déjà dans sa veste en cuir râpée.

« Uh-uh. Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Les grands yeux verts se plissèrent, allant du fusil au reste de la pièce. Évaluant les options. Ce type d'une vingtaine d'années avait l'œil vif et une bonne masse musculaire : c'était pas un junkie shooté à la recherche d'un fix. Un dealer expérimenté, peut être, ou juste quelqu'un qui avait besoin de cash et qui savait comment l'obtenir. Ben serra les dents, déterminé.

« Lève lentement les mains. Je suis peut être docteur, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre une balle s'il le faut. »

Pour toute réponse, Ben récolta un regard noir. Un cerveau agile était de toute évidence en pleine réflexion derrière ces yeux perçants. Il connaissait ce genre de personnes, et il les craignait à juste titre. Son fusil ne fléchit pas un instant.

Le jeune homme avait les mains à demi levées quand il se mit soudain, de manière inattendue, à sourire. « Je suppose que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais que je cherchais juste le petit coin.

– Oh, je pense que je vois très bien ce que tu cherchais. »

Un haussement de sourcil désinvolte. « Hé, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent. Allez, vous êtes même pas un peu curieux ?

– Non, je... » Mais il perdit l'équilibre avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, comme Gem choisit cet instant pour débouler dans la pièce, jeter un coup d'œil à l'étranger et repartir en sens inverse, dix kilos de chat percutant les jambes de Ben.

Le voleur était déjà en mouvement, se préparant probablement à bondir, lui aussi. Au final cela n'eut pas d'importance. A cause du déséquilibre soudain, Ben agrippa la détente et le coup partit.

Alors que le fusil était toujours braqué sur son visiteur nocturne.

Le jeune homme tomba en arrière contre le mur, ses yeux verts paniqués se fermant alors qu'il glissait au sol, une trainée rouge sur le mur blanc derrière lui. Et sur le côté de son visage.

Une balle dans la tête. Ben abaissa le fusil qu'il tenait de ses mains engourdies tout en contemplant ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu... Il y avait un monde entre être préparé à tirer et tirer pour de bon. Et si l'on considérait le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pointé son arme vers un bipède jusque là, tout ça était... c'était juste...

Ben fit un pas chancelant en avant. Il était censé sauver des vies, pas les ôter. Même quand il s'agissait de celle d'un stupide dealer de drogue.

Un autre pas, trébuchant encore une fois sur le corps de Gem qui se faufilait entre ses jambes. Le voleur – vraiment jeune – ne bougea pas, la moitié du visage couvert de...

« Posez ça et éloignez-vous de lui. »

Ben était tellement nerveux qu'il sursauta en entendant la seconde voix, bien qu'il ne semblât pas capable d'éprouver réellement de la peur en se retournant. Un homme encore plus jeune, celui-là avec un t-shirt déjà ensanglanté, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bloquant le passage – jeune mais pas petit – avec un visage que l'on aurait dit gravé dans la pierre tant la détermination le faisait paraitre plus âgé, alors qu'il fixait Ben derrière un pistolet armé. Ben ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il n'hésiterait pas non plus à s'en servir.

Un autre dealer ? Ben était un peu surpris que le gosse ne l'ait pas abattu sur-le-champ. Il avait certainement l'air assez furieux pour le faire. Ce n'est pas avant d'avoir posé le fusil et fait un pas de côté que Ben vit que les yeux du deuxième gosse faisaient des va-et-vient réguliers entre lui et la forme immobile derrière lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Ben vit la peur, et qu'il comprit un peu mieux.

« Encore un pas. » La voix était glaciale, prête à basculer dans la haine. Un mouvement du pistolet lui indiqua la direction, et Ben obéit docilement, jetant un dernier regard au jeune homme qu'il... qu'il avait abattu. Le sang lui dégouttait du menton et de l'oreille à présent, et Ben plissa les yeux. S'il saignait encore...

Le nouvel arrivant se déplaça, bouchant la vue à Ben, son regard noir ne le lâchant pas une seconde, même quand le gosse s'accroupit près de son ami et chercha son pouls.

« Il est encore en vie, » confirma Ben d'une voix calme.

Un autre coup d'œil, plein de soulagement cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait là de davantage que deux criminels associés. Ben observa la main du gosse passer de la gorge du plus âgé à un des côtés de son visage, douce d'une manière inconcevable de la part des drogués qu'il avait jamais vus. Ben retourna son attention à l'arme toujours directement braquée sur lui et poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je peux l'aider, si tu veux bien me laisser faire. »

De nouveau toute l'attention sur lui. Ce gosse avait des yeux marron verts, pas si différents de ceux de son pote, et maintenant que Ben les regardait avec un œil professionnel, il pouvait déceler d'autres traits communs. La même famille, probablement. Des frères ?

« Vous lui avez tiré dessus. » La voix dure tremblait très légèrement à présent.

« Il dévalisait ma clinique, » dit Ben d'une voix éteinte.

– Il cherchait juste des bandages pour moi. » Et la main libre du type retourna doucement l'une des mains immobiles étendue sur le sol. Plusieurs paquet de gaze stérile s'en échappèrent.

Ben sentit son estomac se soulever un peu. Il pouvait supporter d'avoir tiré sur un dealer de drogue. Mais un gosse qui volait de quoi soigner son frère blessé ? Il tressaillit, mais releva le menton. « Il était quand même en train de me dévaliser. Je ne savais pas... C'était un accident. Mais je peux l'aider. »

On pouvait lire le conflit intérieur sur le visage du jeune. Le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à l'autre était si automatique que Ben avait pu caractériser leur lien de parenté juste à partir de ça. Définitivement le frère cadet, cherchant conseil auprès de l'aîné même quand le grand frère était inconscient. Même quand le petit frère tenait ce pistolet avec une compétence désinvolte qui apparaissait même aux yeux de Ben.

Il cligna des yeux et ce n'était plus là, cela n'avait jamais été censé être vu par lui de toute façon. Des yeux marron qui semblaient si vieux que c'en était incongru le transpercèrent. « Vous lui faites du mal et je vous ferai mal. »

Rien que le ton impassible de cette déclaration lui serra la gorge. Ben déglutit et fit une grimace. « Très bien. Je n'en doute pas. » Il fit un pas en avant. « Mettons-le sur la table. »

L'arme se déplaça avec lui et Ben s'arrêta en plein élan. Attentif, méfiant, le cœur battant la chamade, alors que le gosse releva lentement le chien du pistolet, leva un sourcil, et abaissa l'arme qu'il mit dans sa poche. A proximité en cas de besoin.

Ben se remit à bouger, mais on lui bloqua de nouveau le passage, physiquement cette fois.

« Je l'ai. »

Il ne discuta pas.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'aspect pratique l'emporte et qu'il le porte sur ses épaules. Au lieu de ça, les bras qui glissèrent avec précaution sous les genoux et le dos de son ami – frère – la façon dont le gosse s'assura que la tête ballante reposait dans le creux entre son cou et sa mâchoire au lieu de balloter sans être soutenue, conforta un peu plus Ben dans son opinion. Même les criminels prenaient soin des leurs, mais pas de cette manière. Quelqu'un d'aussi tendre avait un cœur. Ben se rendit compte qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter davantage pour le gosse qu'il avait abattu que pour lui-même.

Le cadet tituba sous le poids en se relevant et pâlit. Il était couvert de sang, après tout, son état ayant été la raison du cambriolage. Il aurait probablement dû s'asseoir, mais il y avait quelque chose de farouche dans la façon dont il serrait les dents qui fit que Ben se retint d'essayer de l'aider. Il se contenta de regarder le cadet installer l'aîné contre lui pour parcourir les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la table, le menton posé de manière protectrice contre la tête ballante, avant de l'allonger avec attention. La main qui lui soutenait la tête se retira en dernier, glissant parmi les cheveux courts. L'homme inconscient ne bougea même pas. Ben ne voyait pas les yeux du gosse derrière cette masse de cheveux en bataille quand il releva la menton pour adresser un signe de tête méfiant à Ben, mais il pouvait deviner leur expression.

Il se mit à se déplacer dans la pièce avec son efficacité habituelle, rassemblant ce dont il avait besoin. « Il tient à cette veste ? »

Un faible grognement derrière lui. « Ouais. » La voix était rauque.

« Faudrait la lui enlever avant qu'il y ait du sang dessus ou alors il faudra la découper. »

Le temps qu'il se retourne, la veste atterrissait déjà sur une chaise toute proche, la même paume retournée glissant sous la tête aux cheveux d'un blond foncé. Elle s'étendit sur l'épaule du patient, montant et s'abaissant doucement au gré de sa respiration.

Ben s'approcha de la table par l'autre côté, faisant en sorte d'oublier les armes et les cambriolages nocturnes et l'ombre menaçante qui le surplombait – quand Ben disait qu'il bloquait le passage, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il n'exagérait pas – et il se mit au travail.

Un examen méticuleux lui confirma ce qu'il suspectait déjà. Ben leva les yeux. « C'est juste une profonde écorchure. Le crâne est intact. »

Le gosse perdit au moins dix ans sous ses yeux. « Alors il va s'en tirer ? » Un léger accent s'était frayé un chemin dans les mots du jeune homme, texan peut être.

« Ça lui a quand même bien secoué le cerveau, mais... » Ben ne pouvait pas laisser ce gosse dans l'expectative. Grands dieux, où était passé le chasseur dont il avait eu si peur ? « Ouais, il devrait s'en tirer, avec quelques jours de repos. Il est chanceux, ton frère. »

Une main, large et dure comme de l'acier, se referma sur son poignet. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon frère. »

Oh, Ben tressaillit. Nous y voilà. « Tu n'as pas eu à le faire. Je vois la ressemblance. Ça vient avec le diplôme de médecine, fils. »

Un instant pour digérer l'information, puis la main se retira, laissant cinq longues marques rouges dans son sillage. « C'est mon grand frère.

– J'avais plus ou moins deviné, » murmura Ben tout en se mettant au travail. « Tu vas me dire son nom ? »

Une autre hésitation. « Dean. »

Cela avait l'air véridique, même s'il doutait qu'aucun des deux ne lui donne un nom de famille. « Dean. D'accord, et tu es... ? »

Le sourire était féroce, d'une manière inattendue. « Le frère de Dean. »

Ben fit une grimace et se pencha pour raser les cheveux sur le pourtour de la plaie. « Très bien. »

La plaie était propre ; Ben tendit la main pour attraper le kit de suture qu'il avait sorti et il découvrit avec surprise qu'on avait déjà enfilé le fil sur l'aiguille à sa place, avec au bout un nœud chirurgical réalisé par une main experte. Il ne posa même pas la question, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'en saisir, commençant à recoudre la peau.

Son patient, évidemment, choisit cet instant pour revenir à lui, tressaillant faiblement avec un gémissement quasi inaudible.

La main gauche de Ben se déplaça pour l'empêcher de bouger et il se trouva encore une fois devancé. Une grande main se plaça sur le front couvert de sueur, les doigts disparaissant dans les cheveux courts ; le frère de Dean était parvenu à se positionner d'une telle manière qu'il était dans le champs de vision de Dean, sans pour autant boucher la vue à Ben.

« Sss... »

Ben n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était une tentative pour prononcer le nom du gosse ou totalement autre chose, mais le gosse y répondit. « Dean, hé. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien. »

Pas _tu vas bien,_ mais_ je vais bien._ Intéressant.

Et apparemment c'était ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Il se détendit, ses yeux, assombris jusqu'à paraitre brun boueux à présent, à demi ouverts et vaguement fixés sur son frère. Ils étaient bien noisette aussi, alors. Quelle surprise.

Le pouce du gosse frotta doucement contre le front de son frère. Cela rappela à Ben la façon qu'avait Eileen de calmer les enfants quand ils avaient peur. « Je monte la garde, toi tu reposes, d'accord ? »

_Je monte la garde._ Encore un choix de mots intéressant. Et la question à la fin de chaque phrase, l'image même du petit frère. Amusé, il fit un léger sourire.

Dean cligna une fois des yeux, mais il ne parvint pas à rester conscient. Il s'évanouit de nouveau sans chercher à résister, ne tressaillant même pas quand le fil glissa sous la peau. Comme s'il connaissait la sensation.

Encore un point de suture, petit pour laisser la plus petite cicatrice possible, et Ben noua le fil, sentant que l'on scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il n'y avait pas besoin de recouvrir la plaie, aussi il continua vers le bas, vérifiant automatiquement le reste de son patient, prenant les constantes. Il avait quelques bleus sur le visage, vieux de deux, trois jours peut être. Ben fronça les sourcil mais il les ignora et continua.

Le frère de Dean l'arrêta encore une fois, la main ferme mais pas aussi serrée que la première fois, quand Ben tendit la main vers la bosse sur l'épaule gauche. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au gosse.

« Il va bien, » fut la seule réponse hachée qu'il obtint, les yeux sombres l'avertissant de ne pas y toucher.

Mais Ben avait déjà senti la chaleur de la peau à travers le t-shirt, et le docteur en lui ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. « Quoi que ce soit, je pense que c'est infecté. »

Un autre moment de conflit intérieur, la mâchoire se contractant et se relâchant. De la colère qui n'était pas dirigée contre lui, pensa-t-il, brûla brièvement dans les yeux couleur de camouflage. « Il, euh... on a eu des démêlés avec... des gens. » Un léger grognement dénué d'humour. « Une famille tout droit sortie de _Délivrance_. Ils... l'ont brûlé. Marqué au fer rouge comme... » Il déglutit.

L'amertume ne lui était définitivement pas destinée, et Ben la ressentit un peu lui aussi alors qu'il réfléchissait. Marqué au fer... Que Dieu ait pitié d'eux. Dans quoi ces jeunes hommes étaient allés se fourrer ? Puis il fit soudain le lien et releva les yeux. « Attends, tu veux dire... cette famille dans le Minnesota ? Celle qui était dans le journal pendant toute la semaine... la découverte de deux douzaines de restes humains, des cages, tout ça ? »

Ce fut la première erreur que le gosse avait faite, et Ben vit qu'il s'en rendit compte et qu'il tenta frénétiquement de la réparer. « Quoi ? Non, euh, dans l'Arkansas. Juste quelques dingues retardés. Jamais mis les pieds dans le Minnesota.

– Mouais, » fit Ben d'un air sceptique. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais il se contenta de lancer un regard acerbe au gosse, attendant que le visage du jeune homme rougisse et que la main se retire de son poignet. Ben tira sur le col du t-shirt pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Et cela ne faisait aucun doute, même s'il semblait qu'on s'était occupé de la brûlure, qu'une infection commençait à en rougir les bords, et qu'un œdème la gonflait. Ça avait dû le faire davantage souffrir, mais il supposa que Dean n'en aurait pas parlé avant que ça ne devienne critique. Idiots de jeunes qui jouent les durs.

Idiots de grands frères.

« Il a des allergies ? » demanda-t-il tout en commençant à nettoyer la brûlure.

– Non. » Instantané et certain. Même les mères devaient parfois se creuser la cervelle pour se souvenir de l'historique médical de leurs enfants.

Ben continua à travailler, ne réagissant pas quand Dean se réveilla une seconde fois, hébété, avant de chercher son frère, de se calmer et de se rendormir une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé. _Monter la garde_, les Benders, le sang sur le t-shirt du frère de Dean ; tout commençait à se mettre en place.

Une piqure d'antibiotiques suivit, puis un rapide survol une fois le travail terminé, le regard du gosse se faisant pressant. Il y avait quelques autres bleus, davantage de cicatrices qu'il n'y aurait dû en avoir, mais rien de vraiment inquiétant. Ben installa une couverture sur son patient et croisa le regard de son frère.

« Il va bien, il faut juste qu'il dorme maintenant. A toi. »

Il vit la rébellion faire briller les yeux du gosse, il eut à peine le temps de penser _idiots de petits frères_, quand il fut surpris par la capitulation élégante. Le jeune homme retira sa veste avec l'arme dans la poche et la posa à côté – toujours à portée de main cela dit – avant d'inspirer tout en se battant pour retirer les épaisseurs de t-shirts.

Ben saisit ses ciseaux chirurgicaux, levant un sourcil interrogatif. « Je peux ? »

Un soupir résigné et un geste de la main. Ben découpa deux épaisseurs de vêtements et les repoussa sur le côté.

Les coupures en travers du sternum, trois lignes parallèles, acérées comme des lames de rasoir, étaient exactement comme il s'y attendait. Celles qui suivaient les lignes Langerde la peau ressemblaient presque à des coupures de papier à moins qu'on ne tire dessus pour voir à quel point elles étaient profondes. Il n'allait pas faire ça sur le gosse, mais il avait vu assez de blessures de ce genre au cours de ses autopsies. Les entailles perpendiculaires étaient un peu ouvertes, découvrant le muscle coupé sous la peau. Cela devait faire un mal de chien, et plus encore quand on utilisait ces mêmes muscles pour soulever quelque chose d'aussi lourd qu'un corps humain, mais le gosse avait à peine laissé transparaitre sa réaction.

Ben retraça les entailles, notant la présences d'autres cicatrices, plus anciennes, mais cela dit moins nombreuses que sur Dean. Il voyait bien les légers tremblements dus à l'épuisement, il sentait la respiration laborieuse d'un homme qui était au bout de ses forces, mais mis à part la pâleur inhabituelle, pas le moindre signe de faiblesse ne se lisait sur le visage du jeune qui avait l'air âgé. Ben enfila un fil sur une nouvelle aiguille.

« Tu veux t'allonger ?

– Y a pas la place ici, » répondit le gosse avec ironie, et cela sembla régler le problème. Il ne quitterait pas son frère.

Ben le soutint d'une main et commença à parler tout en faisant les points de suture.

« Alors, vous êtes des chasseurs ? »

Il était quasiment certain que le sursaut du gosse n'était pas dû à la sensation de l'aiguille.

Ben hocha la tête vaguement en direction de la veste. « Les armes, » expliqua-t-il.

Le gosse se détendit un peu mais pas assez pour baisser sa garde. « Euh, ouais.

– Qu'est-ce que vous chassez ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Une pause. « Ça dépend de la saison. »

Très bien, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. « On a une créature inhabituelle dans le coin qui attaque les gens, ces derniers jours. Je me disais que ça serait bien que quelqu'un la chasse. »

Il sentait la prudence du gosse, probablement uniquement parce que le jeune homme était si clairement fatigué et probablement un peu dans les vapes. « C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire. »

Ben attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « En fait, les entailles que j'ai vu sur les cadavres étaient exactement comme celles-ci. »

Pas de réponse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la main du gosse se glisser sous le poignet de son frère.

« Mais j'ai le sentiment que nous ne reverrons pas cette chose, quoi que ce puisse être. Tu penses pas ? »

Un autre pause. Il sentait le pouls battre rapidement sous sa main ferme. « Ouais, » dit le frère de Dean d'une voix douce.

_C'est ce que je pensais. _Ben se contenta de hocher la tête, finissant ses sutures en silence. Il ne lui offrit même pas le lit dans la pièce d'à côté, il indiqua seulement le couloir du menton. « Il y a un clic-clac La-Z-Boy dans le salon, si tu veux m'aider à le tirer jusqu'ici. Super confortable pour y dormir. »

On le détailla pour la nième fois de la soirée, un coup d'œil lent, exténué, de la tête aux pieds. « Merci, je pense que ça ira. »

Ben haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. Tire une chaise alors, fais comme chez toi. Il y a un évier, là-bas – essaye de faire boire un peu d'eau à ton frère s'il se réveille. Il y a des gants de toilette là-bas aussi, si sa température augmente. Les couverture sont dans cette armoire si tu en veux une. Je retourne me coucher, mais appelle-moi s'il se passe quelque chose. Oh, » il s'interrompit, « et ne me tire pas dessus quand je reviendrai demain matin. »

Cela ralluma pour de bon une étincelle d'amusement sérieux dans les yeux fatigués. « D'accord. Parce que _vous _vous tirez jamais d'abord et posez les questions ensuite. » Mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de colère maintenant. Ben se demanda si c'était parce que le gosse comprenait ou parce que Dean allait s'en tirer.

Le fait d'avoir tiré sur quelqu'un pour commencer le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais Ben se força à sourire. « Il dévalisait ma clinique.

– C'est quelqu'un de bien, » dit le frère d'une voix douce. Son index et son pouce se rejoignirent pour prendre le pouls sur le poignet de Dean.

Ben se sentit soudain comme un intrus dans sa propre clinique. « Oui, eh bien... La prochaine fois, demandez. Les gens pourraient vous surprendre. »

Un hochement de tête plus pensif que ce à quoi il s'attendait lui répondit.

« Repose-toi, fils », dit Ben d'un ton bourru, et il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, manquant encore une fois de trébucher sur Gem ce faisant. Même alors qu'il injuriait le chat, il se sentait étrangement peu inquiet de laisser deux étrangers dans ses murs.

« Sam, » fut la réponse murmurée dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna. « Ben. »

Puis, secouant la tête en pensant à l'absurdité de tout ça et se demandant ce qu'Eileen en aurait pensé, Ben laissé les deux jeunes chasseurs et retourna se coucher.

Ses pensées le gardèrent éveillé un long moment avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

oOoOo

Des bruits inconnus le réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là.

Ben laissa le fusil derrière lui et se dépêcha, ses pas un peu plus assurés, vers la porte de la clinique. Puis il s'arrêta.

Dean était roulé sur le côté, au le bord de la table d'examen, et il vomissait misérablement dans un avait dû s'en saisir pour lui, parce qu'il le tenait avec une main pendant que l'autre était posée sur le front de son frère. Sa hanche était bloquée contre celle de Dean pour l'empêcher de rouler et de tomber de la table, et cela bouchait beaucoup la vue de Ben sur la situation. Mais il entendait Sam qui parlait doucement, sa voix s'élevant et retombant par dessus la détresse de Dean.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien que tu n'aies pas déjà fait pour moi une demie douzaine de fois, d'accord ? Ça ira mieux dans une minute. Tu vas bien, Dean, on t'a juste un peu secoué le cerveau. Tout va bien. »

Ben attendit, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à cet instant, rien que ce jeune homme ne faisait déjà, tout en étant incapable de s'arrêter d'observer la scène pour le moment.

« Du calme, du calme. C'est presque fini, là, ne résiste pas, d'accord ? Presque fini. » Il y avait de la tendresse dans ces mots. Sam se pressa un peu plus, son coude recouvrant l'épaule de son frère comme s'il pouvait absorber la détresse de son aîné s'il se rapprochait assez de lui. Ben eut un moment de doute et se demanda si c'était lui le frère cadet, après tout.

Ou peut être qu'il avait juste eu un bon modèle.

Et puis finalement cela s'arrêta, le corps tressaillant se calma, et seuls la respiration haletante de Dean et un grognement occasionnel ne venaient troubler le silence. Sam se déplaça pour poser le bassin, et pendant un instant Ben put apercevoir le visage rouge de son patient et ses yeux quasiment fermés. Probablement pas vraiment conscient, même si quand il leva une main pour tenter à tâtons d'agripper quelque chose, Ben supposa que Dean savait au moins avec qui il se trouvait.

Sam attrapa la main et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, » dit Ben d'une voix douce depuis la porte, faisait sursauter le gosse, avant qu'il ne le jauge encore une fois avec des yeux plissés. Ben l'ignora tout en traversant la pièce jusqu'à l'évier et il remplit un gobelet en papier, retournant à la table d'examen avec.

Il avait raison de penser que Dean était à peine conscient. Sam parvint à faire lui faire boire un peu d'eau, et Dean répondit par un murmure confus que Ben ne comprit pas mais qui fit sourire Sam. Il se pencha au-dessus de son frère pour lui murmurer à son tour quelque chose que Ben n'était clairement pas censé entendre. Dean cligna des yeux une fois, groggy, puis ses paupières se fermèrent. Sam frotta son pouce contre le dos de sa main jusqu'à ce que la prise désespérée se desserre pour n'être plus qu'un simple contact, avant de s'affaisser au bord du lit.

« Ça peut être la blessure à la tête ou les antibiotiques. On lui donnera autre chose demain, » dit Ben, épiant le jeune homme du regard.

Sam hocha la tête. « Ouais. » Un regard en coin vers Ben. « Merci. »

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Dean, et Sam se pencha en avant pour attraper la couverture qui avait glissé et la remonter sur lui jusqu'à son cou.

Ben hocha la tête et retourna se coucher. Sam montait la garde, après tout, et il semblait sacrément doué dans ce domaine.

oOoOo

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et vint jeter un coup d'œil après s'être levé, entendant le murmure d'une voix. Sam était assis exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois où Ben l'avait vu, et il parlait à son frère, qui avait l'air inconscient. Puis Ben vit Dean s'agiter et changer de position, avant de s'immobiliser tout aussi vite au contact de Sam, au son de sa voix. Sam continua, se tortillant pour sortir un bras et remplacer la compresse sur son front et ses yeux.

Ben alla déjeuner.

Il revint avec des petits pains, du jambon, de la viande froide et du thé une heure plus tard. Dean était de nouveau profondément endormi, le visage rouge mais apparemment à l'aise. Sam avait presque l'air plus mal en point que lui, étourdi par la fatigue, obnubilé par l'attention qu'il portait à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin sans réaliser qu'il en avait lui-même besoin.

Ben les observa pendant un instant, avant de déclarer qu'il fallait qu'il examine son patient et de fourrer le plateau de nourriture dans les mains de Sam. Il se fraya un chemin entre les deux frères.

Seulement pour se trouver lui-même doucement mais fermement repoussé. Sam n'avait quasiment pas forcé.

Bon. Très bien. Ben fronça le nez et fit le tour du lit, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose comme quoi c'était les grands frères qui étaient censés être protecteurs.

Sam l'observa au travail, vidant le plateau sans y penser. Les t-shirts massacrés avaient disparu, sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut pour cacher les points de suture et les bandages. Le thé sembla le remettre un peu d'aplomb ; il fit un vague sourire quand Ben déclara que la brûlure de Dean avait meilleure allure et que la blessure par balle avait l'air bien. Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit à propos des compresses ou du fait que Sam était manifestement resté debout toute la nuit.

A monter la garde. Ben soupira. « Vous êtes en sécurité ici, tu le sais ? »

Soudain des yeux méfiants le dévisagèrent. « Peut être, » dit Sam, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

« Enfin, tu es... tu peux te détendre. Tu as besoin de dormir, toi aussi. »

Pas de réponse. Il reconnut le regard borné de tout à l'heure, mais au-delà de ça il y avait une autre expression à présent, une expression de tristesse et de résignation. « Je vais bien, » mensonge éhonté, Sam n'essayant même pas de s'en cacher.

Ben résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, tu veux pas dormir ? Alors parlons. »

Un lent battement de paupières. Certaines choses étaient automatiques, mais formuler des pensées complexes, et plus spécialement des pensées complexes et suspicieuses était clairement au-delà des limites physiques du gosse. « De quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, » dit Ben, s'installant sur l'autre chaise de la pièce. « Jardinage. Qui va remporter la prochaine élection. Baseball. Dean. »

Le rire était un son si étrange de la part du gosse qu'il le prit par surprise. « Je connais seulement les herbes. Pas la moindre idée de qui va gagner les élections ou même de quelle équipe est encore en lice dans la Série mondiale. Et Dean c'est... compliqué. »

Sa main était de nouveau proche de cette de son frère, et Ben réalisa cette fois que ce n'était pas juste un contact tranquille. Il y avait du sang au bout des doigts de l'aîné, provenant probablement des blessures de Sam de la veille, et cela agitait son frère. Sam frottait le sang du bout de ses doigts inquiets, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer trop fort, mais sans sembler avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Sans se rendre compte non plus que les cils de Dean battaient, qu'il revenait lentement à lui.

Ben se concentra de nouveau sur le gosse. « Tout le monde est compliqué, fils.

– Ouais mais Dean... » La même fatigue qui pesait sur chacun des mots de Ben sembla délier la langue de Sam. « Il prend soin de toute le monde sauf de lui. Il a été brûlé uniquement parce qu'il est venu à mon secours. Il s'est fait tirer dessus pour moi, aussi. »

La respiration de Dean s'accéléra, un des ses doigts se repliant contre la table d'examen matelassée. Sam n'avait toujours pas remarqué, fatigué et presque amer.

« Si seulement... » Il secoua la tête. « Il faut qu'il prenne mieux soin de lui. Il me doit ça. » Dean fit rouler sa tête dans sa direction.

« Eh bien, » Ben pencha la tête, « peut être qu'il pourrait commencer par ne pas cambrioler des bâtiments. »

Les yeux sombres de Sam lancèrent des éclairs. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que sont nos vies, » fit-il d'un ton sec. « C'est pas comme ça qu'on a envie de vivre – Dean a davantage de conscience, et de cœur, que la plupart des gens que je connais. Il est juste... quand il s'agit de moi, il a devant les yeux cet angle mort...

– ... de la taille... d'un Sasquatch. »

Sam tourna la tête à une vitesse impressionnante. La joie balaya l'expression renfermée, et il eut l'air de retomber en enfance. « Dean. »

Ben se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la petite salle de bain qui faisait l'angle, se demandant ce que Dean avait vraiment entendu. Il garda l'oreille tendue pour suivre les murmures de la conversation.

« Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ?

– Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, andouille, tu te souviens ? La balle t'a écorché le crâne, ça va que tu as la tête dure.

– 'Doit être pour ça... que la pièce est sous l'eau.

– Tu vas bien ?

– 'Vais bien. Toi ?

– Ça va. Le doc m'a recousu.

– Bien. C'bien. On est où ?

– Toujours à la clinique. Le doc t'a tiré dessus, avant de te rafistoler.

– Sérieux...

– Non, Dean, ça va. C'était un accident – je pense que son chat lui a fait un croche patte. » Sa voix se fit pleine d'humour de manière inattendue. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu t'es fait tirer dessus à cause d'un putain de Garfield.

– S'pas drôle. » Mais il n'avait pas l'air tellement outré non plus. Juste vraiment fatigué.

Manifestement Sam le perçut lui aussi. Sa voix se radoucit jusqu'à être quasiment imperceptible. « Dors encore un peu, Dean, d'accord ? On a le temps.

– On est où ? »

Sam cligna des yeux. Ben saisit l'occasion pour s'avancer. « Dans ma clinique. Tu n'auras pas à rester longtemps si tu prends le temps de guérir encore un peu. »

Dean s'ébroua, ses yeux se tournant vers lui avec surprise, et Ben réalisa que Dean n'avait pas vu qu'il était là et que son manque de vigilance le troublait. Mais ensuite le docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand les yeux bruns embrumés saisirent tous les éléments. « Vous m'avez tiré dessus.

– Oui. Désolé. Comme a dit ton frère, Gem –mon chat – est passé sous mes pieds. » Pas qu'il l'ait dit à Sam, mais il commençait à saisir à quel point le jeune chasseur était observateur.

« Sammy, tu... lui as tiré dessus ?

– Désolé, Dean, je voulais le faire mais on avait un peu besoin de lui.

– Hum. »

Ben s'avança, un verre d'eau à la main. « Ne te rendors pas encore – il faut qu'on te réhydrate, Dean. »

Sam se saisit immédiatement du verre et aida son frère grimaçant à se redresser suffisamment pour en boire la moitié. Ils eurent tous les deux l'air exténué une fois que ce fut fait.

« Rendors-toi, Dean, » ordonna doucement Sam.

Dean gronda, un grognement qui venait du fond la gorge, luttant de plus belle contre le sommeil avec entêtement.

Sam se pencha vers lui. « Faut que tu laisses le temps à tes cheveux de repousser, de toute façon. Le doc a dû en couper une partie pour te recoudre. »

Si c'était destiné à endormir Dean, cela eut l'effet contraire. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça, l'inquiétude et la consternation les faisant briller. Ben fit la grimace.

« Quel frère tu fais... laisser le type qui m'a tiré dessus... me soigner, me couper les cheveux... au moins 'sont pas aussi longs que les tiens... fille... » Ses yeux se fermaient lentement. La tirade enjouée avait atténué sa résistance et son inquiétude, lui permettant de s'endormir. Sam savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu pleurniches beaucoup, dis-moi. Tais-toi et dors, Dean.

– Toi aussi. » Et il était endormi.

« C'est pas un mauvais conseil, » offrit Ben après un instant.

Sam soupira de tout son être. « Ouais, peut être. Je veux juste rester assis avec lui encore un peu, d'accord ? »

Ben haussa les épaules et ramassa les restes du petit déjeuner. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prépare quelque chose pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, et encore une fois il regretta qu'Eileen ne soit plus là. Ces garçons auraient davantage besoin d'une mère que d'un ex docteur de campagne, la cinquantaine passée, comme lui.

Il laissa Sam exactement dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé six heures plus tôt, assis le dos légèrement voûté, montant la _garde_.

oOoOo

Ben avait quelques courses à faire en ville, enfermant les bijoux d'Eileen et les papiers importants avant de quitter la maison, marquant une pause devant le commissariat avant de secouer la tête et de continuer. Sans regretter la moindre décision. Il n'était pas stupide, mais, sacré bon sang, il aimait ces deux gosses. Il leur faisait confiance, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Globalement.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand il revint, mais Ben prit son temps. Avec deux gros sandwiches au roast-beef et deux tasses de lait, il se dirigea vers la porte de la clinique.

Ce qu'il vit en premier fut Sam étendu sur le bord du lit, relâché, le dos penché comme il s'était affaissé en avant depuis sa chaise. Ses longs membres était en désordre comme ceux d'une marionnette qu'on aurait fait tomber, les jambes dépassant de dessous le lit, un bras sous sa joue, piégeant la main de Dean, tandis que l'autre trainait plus bas, le long des jambes de son frère recouvertes pas la couverture. Son visage était détourné, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était profondément endormi.

Dean, toutefois, ne l'était pas, une main passant doucement à travers les cheveux épais, les repoussant pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage qu'ils cachaient. Son attitude stoïque avait disparu dans l'intimité, mais le visage exprimait une affection farouche, et pas de la douleur. Il se dégageait de toute la scène un sentiment de familiarité, comme un rituel fait un millier de fois par le passé, et Ben se demanda soudain si ces garçons étaient orphelins.

Il fit un pas en arrière, avant de s'approcher de nouveau de la porte en faisant du bruit avec ses chaussures.

L'expression disparut, mais la main immobile de Dean resta posée sur la tête de son frère, se faisant protectrice à présent. A l'opposé, il examina minutieusement Ben avec un regard de défi, presque amusé, le jugeant exactement comme son frère avait fait ; sachant qu'il était là depuis un moment et le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce dont il avait été témoin.

Ben n'en fit rien. Lui aussi avait eu un grand frère, dans le temps.

Il posa le plateau sur la table près du lit, avant de soulever le bol qui se trouvait à une des extrémités. « Et si on te lavait les mains. »

Dean lui lança un regard perdu, puis rebelle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Ben continua à parler à voix basse, ne voulait pas réveiller celui qui dormait. « Le sang sur toi. Ça le perturbe. »

Il vit le moment où Dean capitula, mais ne fit aucune remarque ; il se contenta de laver une de ses mains en l'essuyant. Puis il attendit que Dean se tortille pour libérer l'autre main, la posant brièvement elle aussi sur la tête de Sam quand son frère remua avant de se rendormir.

L'inconfort avait remplacé le regard de défi, et Dean s'agitait légèrement sous les mains de Ben. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris quand Dean ouvrit enfin la bouche. « Vous faites ça pour tous vos patients ? »

Ben fit une grimace. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était attendu à ce que les deux frères se ressemblent, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. « Juste ceux sur lesquels je tire.

– Ça arrive souvent ? » demanda Dean d'un ton léger.

– Tu es le premier. » C'était au tour de Ben de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment pensé à tout ça : appuyer sur la détente, voir Dean tomber. Les cauchemars viendront plus tard.

« J'en ai de la chance. » Mais encore une fois ce n'était pas des reproches. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer lever les yeux vers Ben, cela dit, et il tendit les bras pour tenter avec précaution de se relever un peu plus, les biceps contractés sous la tension. Mais Sam grogna, avant de marmonner dans son sommeil, et Dean s'immobilisa sur-le-champ. Avec un regard chagriné, il se rallongea contre les oreillers. Il désigna le dormeur d'un mouvement de menton. « Il va bien ?

– Les entailles étaient profondes mais propres. Il va falloir un moment avant que les dommages causés au muscle ne soient totalement guéris, mais cela ne devrait pas être permanent et il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications.

– Bien. » Dean hocha la tête. Il hésita. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton bourru.

– Je suppose que c'était le moins que je puisse faire après vous avoir stoppé alors que vous étiez en train de faire la même chose. » Ben mit l'eau rose de côté et présenta le plateau de nourriture, observant Dean se saisir volontiers d'un sandwich à deux mains et y mordre à pleines dents. Ses mains tremblaient rien qu'à cause de l'effort fourni pour tenir la nourriture, et il avait l'air de résister pour ne pas s'endormir, mais il avait faim et...

Sam ne montait plus la garde, réalisa soudain Ben.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai aussi supposé que c'était une juste rétribution pour ce que vous avez fait tous les deux. Je veux dire, vous ne devez pas être souvent dédommagés pour chasser ces créatures qui aiment le sang humain, non ? »

Dean n'avala pas vraiment de travers, mais c'était pas loin, cela entraina une quinte de toux et nécessita une gorgée de lait. Ben se trouva détaillé par un regard nouveau, mais il ne réagit pas. Dean essayait de déterminer ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il finit par offrir prudemment : « Ouais, ces ours et ces grizzly peuvent être vraiment quelque chose. »

Ben lui fit un petit sourire. « Je parie que oui. A vivre à la limite de tout cet espace sauvage, j'ai déjà rencontré un _chasseur _ou deux. Je ne pourrais pas faire ce que vous faites. »

Réflexion intense encore une fois, les dents attaquant sa lèvre avec inquiétude. Ben était prêt à parier que Dean était le meilleur menteur des deux. Sam n'avait probablement pas besoin de l'être, avec son charme de frère cadet sérieux. Puis le sourire tranquille réapparut, avec tellement derrière celui-ci. « Il faut bien quelqu'un le fasse.

– Ouais, » dit Ben d'une voix calme. « Je suppose. »

Dean revint à son sandwich, mais il garda un œil sur Ben comme s'il essayait toujours de le jauger.

Ben vida l'eau et fit un signe de tête en direction de la nourriture. « Il aura besoin de ça quand il se réveillera ; il a perdu pas mal de sang et il est probablement un peu étourdi à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il avait qu'une idée en tête : s'assurer que tu allais bien.

– Ouais, ça lui arrive d'être comme ça, » fit Dean d'un air tendre, sur un ton qui disait _ola, les petits frères !_ sans se rendre compte de l'ironie de la chose. « Je m'assurerai qu'il mange.

– Bien. » Ben se leva, contemplatif pendant une minute, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la maison. « Oh, euh. » Il s'arrêta, regarda plus ou moins vers Dean. « Qu'est-ce que vous chassiez _exactement _cette fois ? Ces entailles...

– Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? » demanda Dean.

Ben s'interrompit, avant d'étouffer un rire. « En fait non. Dans mon monde, c'est le cancer la pire saloperie qui peut vous attaquer. J'aimerais bien que ça reste le cas. Et Sam a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. »

Les yeux de Dean étaient descendus sur son alliance, avant de revenir se fixer sur son visage, et son regard se modifia légèrement. Un rescapé en reconnaissant un autre. Quelque part cela toucha davantage Ben que toutes les condoléances qu'il avait reçues après les funérailles d'Eileen. Mais tout ce qui Dean dit fut : « Ouais, plus de danger.

– Ça me suffit. » Et ce fut tout.

Il ne mentionna pas en sortant que la main de Sam s'était enroulée en un poing peu serré près du genou de Dean, mais considérant que ses doigts s'étaient déjà de nouveau frayés un chemin à travers la touffe de cheveux noirs, peut être que Dean le savait déjà.

oOoOo

Ils restèrent encore deux jours de plus. Au cours du deuxième jour, ils dormirent tous les deux en même temps, en restant toujours à portée l'un de l'autre et près de leurs armes.

Jim, du bureau du shérif, appela au matin du troisième jour pour dire qu'il avait entendu parler d'une drôle de voiture par chez lui et est-ce que Ben avait vu des gens ? La ville était toujours un peu agitée à cause des récentes attaques d'_animaux_. Ben dit que non, mais ce n'était qu'un question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne vérifier. Et il avait le sentiment que ses invités ne voudraient pas être trouvés.

Sam se déplaçait lentement et Dean avait toujours l'air d'avoir la tête qui tournait quand il essayait de fixer son regard sur un objet précis, mais ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à sortir jusqu'à la voiture et Sam l'emporta dans la discussion à propos du conducteur. Ben avait vu la Chevy dehors, plus tôt, passant une main sur ses lignes et se demandant ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était la voiture de Dean, et leur foyer.

Côté passager, Dean sortit une bouteille d'eau et en vida la moitié avant que Sam ne la lui fauche et ne la finisse. Puis il vérifia la température de Dean, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit se plier en deux. Ben fit un pas en avant, un peu inquiet, avant de réaliser bien vite que c'était de la comédie, Sam levant la tête pour révéler des fossettes étonnement profondes pendant que Dean fanfaronnait pour dissiper sa propre inquiétude. Il finit pas secouer la tête et s'installer de nouveau dans son siège, Sam encore tout sourire ; et ils agitèrent la main avant de démarrer et partir.

Ben revint à l'intérieur, regardant la clinique pendant un long moment. Elle lui sembla soudain trop vide. Peut être qu'il avait bel et bien pris sa retraite trop jeune.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui avaient besoin d'aide.

**Fin**

_Ndt :_ Un grand merci à K Hanna Korossy pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic.**  
**


End file.
